


Catboys Are Ruining My Life

by space_coffee



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Akira is a catboy, Alternate Universe, Cat Ears, Catboys & Catgirls, College AU, Crack, Ficlet Collection, Goro is into it, Halloween, Innuendo, M/M, Rating May Change, Rating Varies By Chapter, Self-Indulgent, Suggestive Themes, akeshu - Freeform, nyakira, shuake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_coffee/pseuds/space_coffee
Summary: A collection of catboy ficlets and akeshu/shuake
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. "Do you like them?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: cat ears, suggestive material

“Akira…”

“Yes?” He tilted his head to the side, pressing his index finger against his cheek in a faux-thoughtful way.

“Why are you wearing,” Goro gestured to his own head briefly, hesitant to say the words.

“Hmmm?” Akira cocked his head to side even more, the bells on his headband jingling ever so slightly.

“Why are you wearing _that?”_ He pointed to his head again, stubbornly refusing to outright say it. The red that tinged his face was more than satisfying to the smirking thief, sitting across from him on the mattress.

“What do you mean?” The slight pur that caught on the finishing syllables of his words may have been intentional.

“Stop playing dumb, you know I mean the cat ears.” Goro snapped, his expression more embarrassed than annoyed. His eyes averted away from the pair of fake fluffy ears sitting amongst Akira’s nest of messy curls. Soft ribbons and small silver bells dangled gently from the headband, falling in little tangles amongst his hair.

“Do you like them?” 

He scooted closer to the flushed brunette.

“That didn’t answer my questi-”

The detective held his tongue as Akira leaned closer to him, nearly touching nose-to-nose.

_“I have a collar too-”_

“I don’t see how that has anything to do with-”

_“-and a tail.”_

It really was entertaining seeing Goro trying not to lose his cool when Akira placed his hand on his knee, trailing it upward at a painstaking slow pace. Dark eyes blinked in surprise as a gloved hand settled over his own, stopping it in its tracks on Goro’s mid-thigh before it could reach any higher. Entranced, he watched as the leather covered hand wrapped itself around his wrist before he was pulled roughly forward.

When he landed, head pressed against the detective’s chest, gloved hands clutching him close, possessively, Akira could feel his heartbeat pick up rapidly. Blood pumped in his ears ( _his real ones_ ) hot and loud. He couldn’t help but lick his lips excitedly as he felt one of Goro’s arms wrap around his lower back, the brunette’s free hand threading through his hair.

Warm breath tickled the side of his face as he felt the other boy lightly pressed his lips to the shell of his ear. Teasingly Goro blew a puff of air, causing Akira to gasp audibly.

“ _Show me them?”_

A chuckle rumbled in the dark haired boy’s chest.

“ _Of course~”_


	2. What's hotter, a vampire, or a sexy cat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU  
> Akechi goes to a Halloween house party and meets a familiar face  
> Akira just wants to be a sexy cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No editing, or beta, or anything bc this is self indulgent crack fdgjkhdfk

“...And there! Done!” Ann removed the brush from the corner of his eye, admiring her handiwork.

Goro checked out the eyeshadow that the girl had put on his face in the mirror he was sitting in front of and nearly snorted. Lightly, so not to smudge it, he traced the powder with the tip of his finger, from his inner eye outward.

“I look tired.”

“Yeah but tired in like a hot way- it’s a thing.”

The young man shrugged. He didn’t hate it, and if Ann insisted on it, it probably looked good. She knew more about fashion than him ( _ or so she insisted, and liked to gloat her instagram model account proving so).  _

“Cool, just throw these on before we walk inside and it’ll be perfect!”  
She handed him a hinged box, smaller than the size of his palm, with an excited grin on her face. There was little doubt in his mind that the blonde was up to something, but he would worry about that later. Carefully he popped open the lid to the box to see two fake fangs, and a small bottle of adhesive.

_ Well at least vampires were considered attractive- he could deal with the fake prosthetics for tonight. _

When he and Ann showed up to the address that the Halloween party was at, dressed up in their costumes (a very nice vampire and witch duo), they were greeted at the front door by blasting music, flashing strobe lights, and an already somewhat sloshed Ryuji (who judging by his threads was a pirate of some sort). The tipsy captain waved them both in, welcoming them with a big cheesy smile, pointing to the snack table and “refreshments” before inevitably sauntering off to intermingle with the other party guests.

“I’m going to go find Haru and Makoto, you should take a look around-  _ see if there’s anyone you recognize around~ _ ” The sing-songy lilt to Ann’s voice did nothing but make him suspicious.

_ “ _ I don’t like the way you said that- _ ”  _ He could feel his eyes narrow.

“What?” 

The sneaky smile on the blonde’s face gave her away. She absolutely had something planned.

_ “Who’s here?”  _

The way it came out of his mouth was more panicky than he intended. But he already had an inkling to who Ann may have “forgot” to mention was coming to the party if her too-sweet smirk was anything to go by.

_ “Why don’t you turn around and find out for yourself?” _

A thrill went up Goro’s spine as the voice muttered right next to his ear. In a knee jerk reaction he glanced over his shoulder to see none other than Akira Kurusu.

The cute barista who worked at the coffee shop on the corner, where he and his friends met up nearly every day.

The quiet, but mischievous individual who’s been exchanging flirtatious banter with Goro for the entire past two months.

_ The boy who Goro has been hard core crushing on for the entire semester. _

And now, currently the object of Goro’s potential affection and desires was smirking at him, scantily dressed in nothing but a skintight leotard and a pair of cat ears. The fishnet stockings and high heels were a nice touch too.

“Oh well, see you later!” Ann ran off, with a playful wave, laughter laced in her voice.

_ Traitor! _

Goro would have yelled out for her to stay, but his entire mouth was dry, like he had eaten a mouth full of sand. His words escaped him, as his thoughts became jumbled in his head- unable to fully comprehend what he was seeing.

“Nice fangs~”

A soft metallic jingle caught his attention as Akira leaned closer to him, and he couldn’t stop his eyes from looking down.

“Nice c-collar-”

_ What was wrong with him- of all the words he could have chosen to say those were the ones his dumb tongue decided on!? _

Apparently his stumble was funny though, as a chuckle passed through Akira’s lips (which he now was trying to avoid staring at).

“You know, I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

Faintly Goro could feel Akira drag a fingernail up the back of his bicep, leaving shivers in its place.

“Oh, really?” A bit of shakiness still coming through in his tone.

“Yeah, Ann and Ryuji told me you weren’t much for parties. Glad to see that they were wrong.”

The hand traveled up to his shoulder, running along the top of it, then gently smoothed itself along the junction of his neck and back.

_ He was going to fucking combust! _

_ He needed at least three shots of vodka- or rum- or whatever other swill was around before he could keep playing this game- _

“Want to go see where everybody is- grab a drink?” Akira was practically whispering into his ear.

“Sure, let’s go.” Goro managed to get that out before he let his mind wander any farther than it already has. 

With the touches that Akira has been giving him, the warmth that came from his breath and body, and those goddamn  _ cat ears _ , he was very well on his way to losing grip with his last bit of restraint before he broke down and begged Akira to kiss him. He’d settle for a peck on the cheek at this point. Every part of his body just yearned so badly to be closer to the other boy, it could bring him to tears.

He managed to keep his cool throughout the night for the most part. While his traitorous eyes did drift down to look at Akira’s legs more than once, he also caught the dark haired boy staring at him just as much. Particularly when they were playing a pretty competitive match of beer pong with Ryuji and Mishima, Goro could sense those onyx eyes observing him, trailing up and down his form shamelessly. 

It made him feel stir crazy. 

But he pushed through it, choosing to sip on some sort of concoction that Haru had mixed for him rather than focusing on his nerves (it tasted like vodka, cola, and something else that was sweet and fruity- definitely not something he would usually grab).The way it clung to his taste buds made him want to wash it down with something else- but alas beer wasn’t a much better option in his opinion (and he didn’t want to feel bloated on top of his current anxiety).

And eventually, it did get to the point in the night that  he was looking forward to dreading the most- he was  pleasantly surprised to find himself trapped between Akira’s arms and the back of a door. Personal space was nonexistent as Akira stared him directly in the eyes. It was overwhelming and honestly felt too intimate for Goro, causing him to cast his eyes to the side to avoid the intense gaze. He couldn’t help but think about how tall Akira was in those heels, having to tip his chin down to look at Goro.

“ _ Goro~” _

_ Oh God. _

The graze of lips against his ear nearly made him jump, as Akira nuzzled the side of his face.

“Bite me, please?”

  
_Goro was more than happy to oblige._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I was a brave soul I would have written the follow up scene (smut fghdfk)  
> More catboys soon~  
> If you would like to see some art of catboys I have drawn check out these links
> 
> Nyakira: https://spaceteacake.tumblr.com/post/633332897563148288/nyakira  
> Nyakechi: https://spaceteacake.tumblr.com/post/636593980749037568/nyakechi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> Catboys are ruining my life and I will be sporadically posting ficlets here from time to time about them.  
> This is purely a crack fic/self indulgent collection of writing, so please don't expect any serious plot/character development  
> Also I promise to get back to work on my long fic soon, I've been busy with school and projects and haven't had time to devote serious thought to it as of late, but hopefully that changes soon!  
> Thank you!


End file.
